disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Country Bear Jamboree
The Country Bear Jamboree is an attraction in the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World, Tokyo Disneyland, and a former attraction at Disneyland. This attraction houses about 20 audio-animatronic singing bears singing country-and-western songs.Country Bear Jamboree is one of the very last attractions that Walt Disney personally helped develop. Originally planned for a never-built Disney ski resort in Mineral King, The Country Bear Jamboree opened at Disney World in 1971 and a year later Disneyland got its own version of The Country Bear Jamboree. Tokyo Disneyland received their version in 1983. The Disneyland and Tokyo Disneyland versions had 2 separate theaters that played the same show. The Disneyland version closed in 2001 to make way for The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (attraction). After the Carousel of Progress, this show is the second longest running stage show in the history of Disney attractions. History from the Magic Kingdom version.]] The origin of the Country Bears goes back to a never-realized Disney project in the 1960s—a ski-resort in Mineral King Valley (now part of Sequoia National Park). In addition to the standard skiing activities, Walt Disney wanted his ski resort to include some entertainment for the guests. One idea that came up was a musical variety show put on by the local ursine wildlife—that project was assigned to Marc Davis. Davis, together with Al Bertino, came up with many bear groups, including bear marching bands, bear mariachi bands and Dixieland bears. One day, when Davis was working on drawings of the characters in his office. Walt walked in and saw the drawings and laughed because he loved the characters. On Disney's way out, he turned to Davis and said "Good-bye", which he was known never to say. A few days later, Walt died on December 15, 1966. It was the last time Davis saw Disney. After Walt's death, plans for the show still carried on. The bears would be featured in the ski resort's Bear Band Restaurant Show and it was decided that they would have a country twang, but when environmental concerns blocked the development of the Mineral King area, now part of Sequoia National Park, the bear show was shelved. While the plans for Walt Disney World were being developed, the bear show concept was revived and the Country Bear Jamboree was one of the opening day attractions at the Magic Kingdom. It received so much good feedback that the Imagineers immediately planned to create a replica of the show to be placed in Disneyland. In 1972, the Indian Village in Disneyland's Frontierland was demolished to make way for a new land, Bear Country, which housed a duplicate version of the Country Bear Jamboree. Due to the tremendous popularity of the show in Florida, excess capacity was added to the California incarnation in the form of two identical theaters, each housing a copy of the show in its entirety. In 2001, the attraction was closed and the show building was repurposed to house The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Tokyo Disneyland received a version of the attaction in 1983. On August 22, 2012, the Country Bear show in Florida closed for a nearly two-month refurbishemnt. During this time, the show was edited down, similar to what was done with Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room in 2011. The songs "Pretty Little Devilish Mary" and "Fractured Folk Song" along with some dialogue were removed and other songs were shortened. The shortened version of the show opened on October 17, 2012. Show versions The Disneyland version of the attraction featured a so-called cartridge option. This allowed for changes in the show by replacing the master control and audio tape with a different program. The addition of costume and prop changes allowed for different versions of the show to occur throughout the year. Each change required the show to be shut down for a few weeks while the tapes and costumes were changed. Aside from the original show, other versions were the "Vacation Hoedown" and a Christmas show which ran during the winter holiday season from November through January. Attraction Plot *Clap your hands and sing along with the Country Bears to a medley of country ditties. *Drop into the rustic frontier cabin known as “Grizzly Hall,” and make your way through a cozy lobby, where classic portraits of performers past and present mingle with a collection of musical instruments. Step inside the charming theater—home to 5 stages brimming with decorative wood-carved prosceniums and hanging red curtains—and take a seat before the lights dim. *Join a lifelike cast of 18 hillbilly bears as they perform—through the magic of Audio-Animatronics—a 16-minute, foot-stompin’, back-slappin’ musical revue celebrating America’s country-western heritage. Clap along to original and classic country tunes during this fun-filled hootenanny, and behold the zaniest group of bears the world has ever known, as they display their musical know-how. *Overflowing with humor and heart plus a few surprises, this crowd favorite features an uplifting down-home, southern sensibility your whole family is sure to love. Bears Henry: He is the MC of the show. He wears a top hat on his head. He appears on stage left, right, and far right. He also plays the guitar. His voice is done by Pete Renaday. Wendell: He's a little bear that plays a mandolin. Other than a bandana around his neck and a bowler hat, he is distinguished by his huge overbite and big buck teeth. He rises on the right side of center stage. His voice is done by Bill Cole Liver Lips McGrowl: This bear gets his name from, you guessed it, his really long puckered-up lips. He is known for playing the guitar and being the bear equivalent to Elvis Presley. He appears on stage right. Liver Lips is voiced by Jimmy Stoneman. Gomer: This bear is the only one that does not sing. Instead, he just plays his piano with a honeycomb on top of it with bees living in it. He rises from the left side of the center stage. Ernest: Ernest, or "The Dude" as he is sometimes called, is a brown bear with a bowler derby hat and a tie around his neck. Ernest's instrument of choice is a fiddle. He appears on the far left stage. Ernest has had two voice actors: From the show's opening in 1971 to 1975, his voice was done by Van Stoneman; From 1975 and beyond, his voice was done by Randy Sparks. [[Shaker|'Terrence']]: Terrence, or Shaker as he's often called, is a tall bear with tan fur (or gray if in Disneyland). He appears on stage left. His instrument is a guitar and his voice is done by Van Stoneman. Trixie: Trixie is a big brown bear with a blue tutu and a bow on her head to match. She appears on the far right stage. Her voice is done by Cheryl Poole. Teddi Barra: She is a brown bear with a pink hat with a pink feather on it and a boa around her neck. She is the only bear that doesn’t appear on stage, but instead comes down on a swing in the ceiling. Her voice is done by Patsy Stoneman. The Sun Bonnet Trio: Singing bears that are triplets dressed in matching blue dresses and bonnets (hence the name). All three of them rise from the center of the center stage. Bunny: Voiced by Jackie Ward, she is the bear in the center of the trio. Bubbles: Voiced by Loulie Jean Norman, she is the bear on the left, next to Gomer. Beulah: Voiced by Peggy Clark, she is the bear on the right, next to Wendell.' ' The Five Bear Rugs: ''' '''Zeke: The leader of the Five Bear Rugs, he wears a top hat and a pair of glasses. It is said he is the only one in the band who can read music. He strums a banjo and bangs on a dishpan. He was voiced by Dallas McKennon and Randy Sparks. Zeb: He is a bear with a bandana around his neck, brown fur and a light brown chest. He plays a fiddle and is voiced by a member of the Stoneman family. Ted: He is a tall skinny brown bear that plays a corn jug and washboard. Fred: The biggest member of the band who, ironically, plays the smallest instrument, which is a harmonica. Tennessee: A brown bear that plays a unique instrument, called the one-stringed "Thang". He also wears a red bandana (or blue in Disneyland). Little Oscar: He is a small bear cub that's a part of the band, but does not play any instrument. He doesn’t talk much either (with the exception of the Vacation Hoedown, in which he is mumbling "uh-huh"). He is always seen holding his own teddy bear, which he squeezes 3 times during the show, and is the son of Zeb. Big Al: He is the biggest bear in the show. He is a bear with a gray chest, a cowboy hat and a red vest. He appears on the far left stage. He plays the guitar and his voice is done by Tex Ritter. Rufus: He only appears in the Christmas and Vacation Hoedown versions of the show. He is in charge of changing the scenery and the lights. He is never seen, only his loud footsteps and his heavy breathing as he climbs the stairs to fix something that has gone wrong are heard. Other animals Buff: The leader of the animal heads, he is the head of a buffalo. He is voiced by Thurl Ravenscroft. Max: The head of a stag. He is voiced by Pete Renaday Melvin: The head of a not-too-bright moose. His voice is done by Bill Lee. Sammy: He is a raccoon that pops out of Henry’s hat during the end of the show. He is voiced by Bill Cole. . Songs The Songs in the Original are as follows: * "Pianjo" - Henry and Gomer * "Bear Band Serenade" - Henry, the Five Bear Rugs and Gomer * "Fractured Folk Song" - Henry and Wendell (removed from the American version of the show in 2012) * "My Woman ain't Pretty (But She Don't Swear None)" - Liver Lips McGrowl * "Momma Don't Whip Little Buford" - Henry and Wendell * "Tears Will Be The Chaser For My Wine" - Trixie (with backup by Gomer) * "Pretty Little Devilish Mary" - The Five Bear Rugs and Henry (removed from the American version of the show in 2012) * "How Long Will My Baby Be Gone" - Terrence * "All The Guys That Turn Me On Turn Me Down" - The Sun Bonnets * "If Ya Can't Bite, Don't Growl" - Ernest (with backup by the Five Bear Rugs) (moved to where "Fractured Folk Song" was in the American version of the show in 2012) * "Heart, We Did All That We Could" - Teddi Barra * "Blood On The Saddle" - Big Al * "The Ballad of Davey Crockett\Blood On the Saddle" Henry and Sammy, interrupted by Big Al * "Ol' Slew Foot" - Everyone (Except Trixie and Ernest) * "Come Again (Come On In)" - Henry, Sammy, Melvin, Buff and Max Category:Former Disneyland attractions Category:Magic Kingdom attractions Category:Tokyo Disneyland attractions Category:Frontierland attractions Category:Critter Country attractions Category:Frontierland Category:Country Bear Jamboree